Magnus
|-|Human Guise= |-|Magnus= Magnus is a lesser Primal Embodiment and the Primordial God of Magic. He was born from the chaotic energies of the birth of the Multiverse alongside Aira (Fate) and Elesia (Mind and Emotion). Magnus was drawn into the war of Corona and Kairos when he decided to settle on Ethermateria before its sundering. Appearance Magnus takes the appearance of an old man with grey robes and a grey pointed hat. He has a long white beard and shoulder-length white hair. His eyes are silver and shine with an everpresent curious twinkle. In his true form, he appears as a robed man whose entire body appears to be comprised of churning iridescent multidimensional energy. Personality Unlike his older sister, Aira, Magnus possesses deep care for mortal beings. He finds them extremely fascinating, using their brief and fleeting lives in order to do great good or great evil. Wanting to experience the life of a mortal, Magnus disguised himself as a mortal wizard, settling among the mortal beings of Ethermateria. He protected them alongside Pyrrhus and Saphira during the Sundering of Ethermateria and continues to do so to this day. Powers and Statistics Tier: High 1-B Name: Magnus, The God of Magic and Sorcery Origin: Shardsverse Gender: Male Age: Billions of Years Classification: 'Archmage | God, Lesser Primal Embodiment '''Powers and Abilities: ' |-|Human Guise= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura (Magnus can release an oppressive aura that can instill fear into the hearts of others.), Magic (Magnus is the headmaster of Lexida Magic Academy and is generally hailed as the most powerful mage in Etheria. His magical skill is feared by all mages and is capable of using many forms of magic to a degree befitting that of an expert.), Elementalism (Magnus can use Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Lightning, Ice, Light, and Dark), Probability Manipulation (Magnus can control probability using a magic similar to Corvus and Yoshino's Seven and Thirteen Magic. He can buff his own luck, allowing him to hit targets that would normally be impossible to hit.), Magic Nullification (Magnus can cast spells capable of nullifying magical attacks.), Attack Reflection (Magnus is capable of reflecting magical attacks back at the caster using various barrier spells.), Forcefield Creation (Is knowledgeable in several barrier spells.), Power Mimicry via Primal Magic Esotera (Magnus, using Primal Magic Esotera, can copy all forms of magic even Hereditary Magic. However, he cannot copy other forms of Primal Magic.), Healing via Magic, Conceptual Manipulation via Concept Magic (Magnus is capable of manipulating the concepts of Creation and Destruction. He can use the Concept of Destruction to destroy souls and even Type 2 Abstract Beings.), Physics Manipulation via Magic, Gravity Manipulation (Magnus can increase gravity in the immediate area.), Resistance Negation (Was able to severely harm Vortimus Ainstein after he shook off Isabella Erodan's Hyper Dense Nova Impact which is capable of ignoring her enemy's durability.), Space-Time Manipulation, Power Nullification (Magnus was able to disperse the Concept Magic of Illia after her battle with Rosa, Asta, and Joseph.) |-|True Form= All previous powers enhanced to an infinitely higher degree, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, and 9), Regeneration (High-Godly), Higher-Dimensional Existence (Lesser Primals reside within the confines of Hyper Space, which is the level above Lower Space and contains an infinite number of layers with each layer being infinitely larger in dimensional size than the one below it.), Large Size (Type 10), Abstract Existence (Type 1; Lesser Primals are non-corporeal and conceptual beings. Magnus embodies the concept of Magic across all of Creation.), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Avatar Creation (Magnus manifested an avatar to interact with the Plane of Etheria under the guise of a headmaster of a magic academy.), Acausality (Type 4; Lesser Primals exist beyond the Axis of Time itself, immune to multiversal wide changes in the time stream.), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1; Magnus can control the concept of Magic.), Immortality and Regeneration Nullification (Types 1, 3, and 5 as well as Mid-Godly Regeneration; Magnus claimed that he could kill all the Gods of Etheria and Materia and prevent them from ever reforming.), Creation (Created the Etherian Gods from himself.), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3) |-|Resistances= Magic, Existence Erasure (Completely unaffected by Apophis's spells), Darkness Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Can only be affected by beings higher than he is.), Durability Negation (Magnus was unaffected by Cassandra's Karmic Flames.), Chaos Manipulation (Can resist Primal Magic Obsidian), Statistics Reduction, Absorption, Power Mimicry (Users of Primal Magic cannot be copied by users of Primal Magic Esotera), Void Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Cannot be manipulated by Aira.), and Elemental Manipulation 'Attack Potency: High Hyperverse Level '(As a Lesser Primal Embodiment, Magnus exists far above the various gods of the various worlds of Creation. He is far more powerful than the Archangels and the Archdemons as well as the other weakened Rune Dragons. Was able to banish Baal from Materia with a wave of his hand. On Etheria, he engulfed the entire realm of Primus, the home of the Etherian Gods, which is a 4D construct that exists alongside Etheria and Materia, with his manifestation alone.) '''Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Hyperversal Durability: High Hyperverse Level Stamina: Infinite Range: High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: Staff Intelligence: Nigh Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Human Guise|'Magnus' Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Shardsverse Category:Tier 2 Category:Gods Category:Primordials Category:Male Characters Category:Mages Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Entities Category:Regeneration Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Aura Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Information Users Category:Probability Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Summoners Category:Mathematics Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Illusionists Category:Healers Category:Creation Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Portal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Teachers